


A Heart That Needs To Unbreak

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [6]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Song fic (sort of), angst with a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Tommy is reflecting on what used to be and Roger helps him to see what could be again.





	A Heart That Needs To Unbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Playing catch up today. And hey look. I haven't written these guys in forever. <3
> 
> Day Six - song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcA9zrSUThs)) Wish You Were On It by Florida Georgia Line

Tommy rubs a hand over his face as he watches Mardy across the courts, laughing and joking with Andy, Bob and Mike. He’d never wanted this-- he’d never wanted to want someone so badly. But he’d gone on four dates with Mardy and something about the American boy (because to Tommy, Mardy was a boy when they’d dated-- barely twenty-one, and so energetic) had settled deep in his chest. And it wasn’t even that he’d wanted sex, though that part of their very brief relationship had been astonishingly good in Tommy’s opinion, but he just wanted Mardy back, instead of watching Mardy flirt with everyone but him. He’d never pegged himself as the jealous kind but with Mardy, suddenly all he wanted to do was punch everyone who was able to have that flirty smile aimed at them. 

He turns away from watching the Americans and bumps into Roger. “Sorry, Feds.” 

“It’s all right. Are you?” 

“Am I what?” 

“Are you all right?” Roger tilts his head and, even without looking up, Tommy can feel those intelligent brown eyes taking in everything about him. 

“I am fine.” 

“No one who says that every really is.” 

“Roger, don’t.” 

“Don’t what? Worry about a friend?” 

“Roger, I’m good. Okay?” 

“No, you’re not. You’re missing what you never really had in the first part, right? Jealous because he doesn’t look at you the way he looks at his new boyfriend.” 

Tommy’s head snaps up hard enough that Tommy feels a twinge in his neck. “New boyfriend? He’s...” Once he sees the smirk on Roger’s face, he knows he’s been had. “You asshole.” 

Roger grins, laughing. “You’re a moron. He’s single and he misses you. Maybe you should stop waiting for him to come running back to you, begging you to take him back. Because that won’t happen. Andy won’t let him. So, you’re going to have to step up and make the first move there.” 

“I...” Tommy looks over to where it’s now just Mardy and Andy and he licks his lips. “Will he take me back?” 

“In a heartbeat. But only if you apologize for dumping him so unceremoniously, just because you got scared of having a committed relationship.” 

“Fuck you,” Tommy says, lightly and without any malice. He nods, and starts for the Americans. Maybe he does need to be the one to make the first move. After all, Mardy had made the first move when they’d gotten together the first time. It was only fair that it was his turn to make the first move.


End file.
